His Kitty
by Itoshii hana Maylia Intusha
Summary: (One-shot) Ichigo, after suffering an emotional blow from Masaya, is intent on ending her life. But what happens when a certain alien is there to stop her? KishIchigo fluff


Blame my friend. She gave me the manga. I read it. I became obessed with the Kish/Ichigo coupling. Enjoy the one shot, you guys!  
  
Oh, by the way..this is my first Tokyo Mew Mew oneshot (heck, it's my first fic about it PERIOD!), so be gentle, alright?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew..or Cold Hearted Snake - so bite me. -  
  
Leaves danced accross the blacktop as the 3 individuals stood in bewildered silence.  
  
He's a cold hearted snake  
  
"Masaya..Who...who is she?" A young girl, namely Ichigo said quietly, pointing accusingly to the girl standing on the side-lines of the verbal one-on-one with a smirk. "I..I can't believe you, Masaya! How could you!?"  
  
Look into his eyes  
  
The one named Masaya suddenly found the pavement of the black top very interesting. "Ichigo..it's time we talked..I really love you, please -"  
  
He's a lover boy at play  
  
"Hell with it!" Ichigo cried, tears spilling from her honey brown eyes. "I don't want to hear it..Masaya..I've had it. I..it's..I mean..we're over." Her eyes shot up, glaring icely at Masaya through a teary vision. "I HATE YOU!"  
  
He don't play by rules  
  
With the spin of a heel, she turned, and instantly fell down due to a rock that just happened to be sitting there. She was shaking slightly, quietly crying into the blacktop.  
  
Girl don't play the fool  
  
The girl on the side-lines snorted, resisting the urge to let out a shriek of cruel laughter.  
  
You're the one givin' up the love  
  
Masaya walked up to her and held out his hand. "Here, let me help you up -" He stopped in mid-sentence when a palm came down forcefully upon his left cheek.  
  
Anytime he needs it  
  
The source of the slap was staring sadly with blurred vision at the shocked Masaya, her palm shaking slightly.  
  
But you turn your back and he's up and runnin' with the crowd  
  
Her bangs covered her eyes, giving her a shadowy appearance. "Stay..stay away." She whispered defiantly.  
  
You're the one to sacrifice  
  
You can find someone better girl  
  
She shakily got up, before turning away from the two and running as fast as she could.  
  
He can only make you cry  
  
"Ichigo! Wait! Please, wait Ichigo! Don't do this! ICHIGO!!" Masaya yelled out. He collapsed onto the pavement, balling his fists in pain. He let out an angry cry before slamming his fist down onto the black top, clenching his eyes shut. "DAMNIT!!"  
  
C-c-c-cold hearted snake  
  
Brilliant arrays of lighting began to light up the sky, followed by droplets of rain diving from the heavens.  
  
Ichigo walked slowly up to her house, not paying attention to the wound on her knee that she had obtained when she fell, which was releasing blood that was trickling down her leg.  
  
Her eyes went soft, yet sad when she saw her parent's cars weren't there.  
  
'That's good..' She thoughting angstily, 'Then no one will be able to stop me.'  
  
She smiled mournfully as she opened the door and headed straight to the kitchen.  
  
On the table top, there it was. The tip shined wickedly from the kitchen light which hovered on the sealing above it. A knife.  
  
She immediately grabbed it, and ran up the stairs to her room, shutting and locking it tight once she got in.  
  
Ichigo sat on her bed, smiling in relief. 'I can finally get rid of the pain.' She said, her smile growing wider as the knife came in contact with her wrist, and with a single slit, blood slid down her arm like a crimson waterfall.  
  
Another crack of thunder.  
  
She felt a majority of her strength abandon her, and almost immediately outstretched her arm to her wrist once again, preparing to let loose the blood even more. Just a few centimeters more..and it would all be over.  
  
"Don't mess with sharp objects, kitty. You could hurt yourself."  
  
Ichigo froze, so surprised that she dropped the knife. Her formely wide eyes went back to their normal depressing appearance. "Kish, go away." She choaked out. "You aren't going to stop me."  
  
The green-haired alien who was formely sitting on her window sill with his chin resting on his clawed hand got up, suddenly looking serious. "Is that a fact?" In the blink of an eye, he grabbed the knife.  
  
Ichigo's eyes widened, and she immediately tried to snatch it back - unfortunately, Kish was slightly taller than her, and the hand which held the knife was hovering calmy above the two.  
  
"GIVE IT BACK!" Ichigo screamed, tears spilling in all directions. She was quiet for a minute, before letting out a small murmur. "I need it..please.."  
  
Kish glared at the young girl, before carelessly tossing the knife out the window, and a sharp clink was heard as it hit the road, no pun intended.  
  
"That bastard Masaya motivated you to do this, didn't he?" Kish said in concern, grabbing Ichigo's upper arm firlmy, studying her bleeding wrist.  
  
Ichigo bowed her head.  
  
He raised an eyebrow. "I take that as a yes."  
  
"Why do you care?"  
  
The question caught the alien off guard, and his amber eyes widened.  
  
"Why do I care?" He said defiatenly. "I've always cared. How in the world could I not care about the girl I fell in love with? That idiot Masaya isn't worth it - you should of learned that a long time ago."  
  
He ripped off a part of his ribbons which were formely attached to his tanktop, and began to wind up the fabric around Ichigo's bleeding wrist.  
  
"He chose me over someone else.."  
  
Kish looked over at Ichigo, and his eyes softened. "Forget about that idiot. He doesn't deserve to have such a sweet kitty."  
  
Ichigo pulled Kish into an embrace abruptly, making his face graze with a pink flush of happiness.  
  
"Thanks, Kish.."  
  
Kish smiled, placing his hand on her back, and resting his chin atop her head. "Just promise me that you won't do anything like that again."  
  
Ichigo giggled. "I promise."  
  
Kish chuckled. "That's a good kitty." 


End file.
